


X Marks The Spot

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [84]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Characters, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Genderswap, Gift Fic, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Oral Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Toni convinces her girlfriend to give up one of her green lipsticks.





	X Marks The Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts), [buying_the_space_farm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/gifts), [Chaospossum (TigersAreLife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersAreLife/gifts), [dendrite_blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendrite_blues/gifts), [Give_Me_Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_Me_Coffee/gifts).



> This was written for two reasons:
> 
> 1\. To use "X" in a title of a fic.
> 
> 2\. Because some lovely people on the FI discord love fem!Frostiron. I decided to toss my hat into the ring. You probably won't see this often. ~~Gosh, it was weird to tag F/F, haha~~.
> 
> Hope you all like! :)

“Truly, Toni?” Loki asked, her perfect lips twitching towards a smile that belied her displeased tone.

Toni just winked at her lover. “You know how I love your lipstick, babe.”

Toni preferred her shades to be deep reds, whereas Loki wore black and poison green. She was using one of Loki’s green ones now. 

Loki was in nothing but a black lace bra and panties, her pale skin contrasting starkly against the dark underwear and red silk sheets.

The green lipstick was uncapped and Toni had drawn an arrow pointing towards one breast. There was now a love heart with ‘T.S’. over where Loki’s heart rested. She’d painstakingly spelled out Loki’s name in Norse over Loki’s stomach and circled it before adding ‘Toni’s’.

She’d written ‘babe’ on one inner wrist and ‘princess’ on the other. ‘Reindeer Games’ was on one calf and ‘bambi’ on the other.

And finally, the piece de-resistance (and the entire reason Loki was sitting through this experience) right over her underwear, Toni had drawn a lovely little ‘x’.

“Does this mean, you’ll finally give me what I want?” Loki asked, her hand coming down so her fingers could slide through Toni’s hair.

Toni grinned and crawled up Loki’s body to kiss her girlfriend’s lips. The kiss was slow and soft. It made Toni’s heart flutter and her stomach curl with heat. When they pulled apart, Toni brought up the lipstick once more. 

She put another ‘x’ on Loki’s cheek before kissing it gently. She then littered more ‘x’s on Loki’s skin and kissed down Loki’s neck, between her breasts, down her stomach to hover over her dampening panties.

Toni tucked her fingers under the band and purposefully dropped the lipstick on the bed. She tugged the underwear down with one swoop, letting it slide off completely and get thrown to the floor. It revealed the treasure Toni had so diligently mapped and then followed the path to find.

“Are you ready, Lokes?”

Loki’s eyes, far from being irritated were only warm and amused. Her fingers slid over Toni’s cheek before she scratched her sharp nails lightly through Toni’ short hair. “Always for you, my Toni.”

Grinning, Toni positioned herself between Loki’s legs. She then spread Loki’s lips and bent down. Loki’s eyes closed and she let out a shuddering breath at the first stroke of her girlfriend’s tongue.

Her legs twitched, but Toni was keeping her well positioned as she slid her tongue through Loki’s wet folds before flicking against her clit.

Loki bit down on a groan and brought both hands to curl in Toni’s short hair. She also looked down at Toni. Her tanned body would look so beautiful when it was against and between Loki’s. Seeing her face pressed between Loki’s thighs, it would only make Loki want her more.

Toni’s tongue slid down, and Loki finally groaned as Toni thrust it inside of her. She pulled at Toni’s hair but didn’t try to direct her. Toni just moved her fingers to slide inside Loki while her lips caught and sucked on Loki’s clit.

Toni started to speed up her ministrations, well used to working Loki’s body. Loki tilted back her head, gasping and moaning. Toni could hear and feel her climbing higher and higher until she couldn’t hold out any longer.

Loki arched and ground her head into the bed as the first orgasm overtook her, but Toni didn’t stop. She kept working her girlfriend until Loki was dragged through two more, minor orgasms. 

When she finished, Loki was panting on the bed, looking languid and satisfied.

Toni smirked. She had promised Loki that the reward for giving up one of her lipsticks and letting Toni cover her in affection and possession would be worth it.


End file.
